Personalidades al desnudo
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Ichigo es rechazado por Senna debido a su aspecto de "brabucón y chico malo e intimidante", éste comienza a cuestionarse acerca de cuál es el problema con él, convencido de que necesita la opinión de una experta en el tema de "la mente femenina" el chico busca ayuda siendo Rukia Kuchiki su única respuesta,Rukia acepta con la única condición de que Ichigo no se enamore de ella.


**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo, esta historia está basada en el manga Koukou Debut, mejor dicho en el live action del mismo.**

 **Esta historia es un "especial de día de san Valentín" o al menos fue mi intento pues no hace mucha alusión a él. La intensión es lo que cuenta. y la subí el día de hoy porque honestamente mañana no podía XD**

 **Advertencias: Ooc al por mayor (Qué raro conmigo pero bueno), escenas clichés y una historia rosa como acostumbro.**

 **.**

 **Shot. Personalidades al desnudo.**

 **.**

 **.**

El chico miró su reloj por enésima ocasión, tan impacientemente como la última vez que lo había hecho. Según él estaba a tiempo, no llegó ni muy temprano ni mucho menos tarde al lugar acordado ¿entonces por qué ella aun no llegaba?

Ichigo se rascó la nuca con impaciencia. Senna estaba tardándose más de lo esperado. Ella fue explícita al decirle que definitivamente acudiría a su cita aquella tarde, pero evidentemente ella no estaba ahí con él. El pelinaranja trató de imaginar las posibles causas del retraso, el tráfico, la distancia de la casa de la chica hasta aquel parque, la dirección, de hecho cualquier cosa que entorpeciera el camino de la chica para llegar hasta ahí.

Esperaría diez minutos, no más de esa fracción de tiempo, después si la chica no acudía a su encuentro entonces se marcharía a casa como un buen perdedor.

Ichigo optó por tomar asiento en uno de los lugares disponibles del parque, de todas formas el lugar no era tan concurrido como otros. Miró al cielo con cierto anhelo, aun permanecía en su apogeo, incitando a la noche a caer con su manto celeste. Quizás contempló más de lo debido, perdiéndose en algunos pensamientos que desde hacía mucho su mente no se atrevía a rememorar.

Algo vibró en su bolsillo. Su teléfono celular comenzó a emitir un sonido. Ichigo tomó el aparato en sus manos para verificarlo, un mensaje de un número que hasta entonces era desconocido para él, abrió el mensaje y en instantes su boca se transformó en una visible mueca de disconformidad.

" _ **Fue un error haber aceptado salir contigo, lo siento pero por favor no me busques más, es vergonzoso estar cerca de ti"**_

Tal cual, cada palabra del mensaje se clavó certeramente en un lugar estratégico del pelinaranja. Su pecho dolió, era la confirmación que necesitaba de Senna, ella no iría a su encuentro. Se sintió estúpido entonces, él tan ingenuamente creyó que si le pedía a la chica una simple salida ésta aceptaría sin más. _Debes estar bromeando amigo, solo mírate_. Una parte de su mente se burló de él.

Ichigo guardó el celular sin siquiera contestar el mensaje ¿Qué podría decir con respecto a eso? Tal vez algo como _"no te preocupes, fue mi culpa por haberme fijado en ti, no volveré a molestarte"_. Claro, una respuesta acorde a la situación.

—Eres un idiota—se dijo a sí mismo en un suave susurro.

Se sentía tan avergonzado, si pudiera pedir un solo deseo, ese sería que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara. O que un rayo lo partiera a la mitad chamuscándolo al instante, así al menos no tendría que preocuparse de la incómoda situación que tendría lugar en cuanto viera a Senna al día siguiente en el instituto.

Por primera vez Ichigo sintió una leve opresión en el pecho, sus sentimientos, los que hasta ese momento no tenía idea que poseía, habían sido pisoteados por una chica sin siquiera darle alguna oportunidad. La primera vez que hacía algo tan vergonzoso y arriesgado como invitar a salir a una chica, ésta simplemente le cancelaba a último minuto.

Sin embargo Ichigo sabía la verdadera razón, nadie se atrevería a salir con un chico problemático de instituto como él, alguien que apenas y se atrevía a hablar con otros compañeros sin que éstos salieran corriendo debido a su intimidante mirada y su ceño permanentemente fruncido, además sin eso no era suficiente, estaba el hecho del color de su cabello, un escandaloso color naranja que automáticamente lo calificaba como alguien raro. Un punk. Era el apelativo que la mayoría usaba con él.

Razón por el cual era prácticamente un rezagado social en el instituto. Estaba de más decir que ninguna chica se atrevía a acercarse a él. Sí, estaba jodido.

Cansado de todo, optó por la solución más sensata, regresar a casa y hundirse en su cama leyendo algún manga, ver la televisión o estudiar un poco, el tener mala reputación no hacía a Ichigo un holgazán en el ámbito académico, por el contrario, con eso trataba de demostrar que todo lo que se decía sobre él era totalmente falso, erradicar la profecía autocumplida del chico malo.

Una brisa helada sopló, levantando hojas a su paso. Ichigo instintivamente se sujetó la sudadera gris que lo abrigaba, sin embargo con su acción olvidó sostener la gorra que ocultaba parcialmente su llamativa cabellera, el objeto salió volando en dirección contraria lo que lo llevó a perseguirlo, no es que lo necesitara pero definitivamente no se arriesgaría a perder esa gorra, era de su hermana y ésta se la había prestado a regañadientes para su salida con el único requisito de que regresara sana y salva.

La gorra se elevó unos cuantos metros sobre el suelo para después descender en una vertiginosa caída, cerca, muy cerca de una fuente. Era su fin. En una vago intento de atraparla, Ichigo se precipitó hacia adelante cayendo con las manos extendidas. Pero no atrapó absolutamente nada, sus manos se encontraban vacías. Mierda. Era hombre muerto. Un millón de posibilidades vinieron a su mente así como un montón de títulos para el periódico matutino en los que se anunciaba su muerte.

Hizo amago de levantarse, afortunadamente nada le dolía, al menos aun no. Pero su vista fue interferida por el objeto en cuestión, justo frente a él.

—Esto es tuyo.

Una voz que él no reconoció, de hecho era la primera vez que la escuchaba, pero de algo estaba muy seguro, era una chica quien le hablaba. Lentamente el pelinaranja alzó la vista encontrándose con la chica en cuestión sosteniendo frente a él la preciada gorra. Era muy linda a pesar de ser demasiado bajita, su sedoso cabello caía apenas sobre sus hombros, casi al ras de éstos. Es hermosa. Gritó su traicionera mente pero desechó de inmediato esa absurda idea.

— ¿Quién eres?—fue lo único coherente que su mente pudo formular. Se pateó por eso.

La chica lo miró confusa. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Y ¿Por qué aun no se levantaba del suelo? Otra mirada hacia el chico, esta vez una de fastidio.

—Rukia chan ¿Por qué me dejaste ahí?—una segunda chica se unió, llegó prácticamente corriendo tras ella, miró al chico que yacía en el suelo y luego miró el objeto que su amiga tenía en las manos—oh… ¿Por qué la tienes? Dijiste que era una cosa fea y debías tirarla—la chica apuntó al objeto acusatoriamente para después ver a su amiga con cierta curiosidad, en ningún momento perdió la brillante sonrisa de su cara.

La menuda chica, Rukia, la miró de soslayo pidiendo silenciosamente que no dijera otra palabra, sin embargo de antemano sabía que era algo casi imposible para ella, Nell, era una chica ingenua que siempre decía lo que pensaba sin poder evitarlo, cual niña pequeña.

—Nell por favor no digas cosas innecesarias—pidió casi exasperada por la incomoda situación. La impertinencia de su amiga y el extraño que aun no se dignaba a levantarse o decir algo siquiera—tómalo y olvida lo que mi amiga ha dicho.

Ichigo miró la mano tendida de la menuda chica, en ese momento se percató de su posición, se incorporó de inmediato y tomó su gorra. La vergüenza afloró lentamente en su cuerpo—Gracias—se limitó a decir.

Sin decir nada más, Ichigo se dio la vuelta y salió huyendo de ahí ante la atenta mirada de ambas chicas. Se sintió tonto ante su comportamiento.

— ¿Acaso dije algo malo?—Nelliel miró con ojos curiosos a Rukia quien se limitó a negar.

En todo caso su amiga no había dicho nada malo. El chico era solo un espécimen raro del género masculino, abundaban de esos en el planeta. Rukia contaba con no volver a ver al chico nunca más.

—Olvídalo es solo un sujeto raro Nell.

Las dos retomaron su camino por el parque.

…

Ichigo se recostó sobre su escritorio, fastidiado a más no poder. Afortunadamente había sobrevivido al reclamo de su hermana por haber estropeado su preciada gorra. Pero el punto en todo eso era que la noche anterior le costó conciliar el sueño debido a sus cavilaciones, recordando a la misteriosa chica del parque y comparándola con Senna, la chica era hermosa y aun así se había dignado a mirarlo y acercarse a él, Senna en cambio evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto. En ese mundo definitivamente había dos clases de especies en el género femenino.

Un cuaderno se estrelló en su pupitre despertándolo y exaltándolo al instante.

— ¿Y bien?—una chica de la misma edad que él se sentó a su lado.

—No quiero hablar de ello Tatsuki—y además con esa actitud evasiva del chico era bastante obvio lo que sucedió el día anterior. Tatsuki solo necesitaba sumar dos más dos y obtendría la respuesta.

La chica, su mejor amiga de la infancia lo miró por unos segundos, sintió una punzada de compasión por él, Ichigo no era un mal tipo pero era difícil convencer a los demás de que así era, en todo ese tiempo algo había aprendido Tatsuki, nunca se debía juzgar a alguien por su apariencia.

— ¿Piensas darte por vencido entonces?

Darse por vencido. Aun no lo sabía, Senna lo confundía, le enviaba mensajes contradictorios todo el tiempo. Esa mañana por ejemplo le había enviado otro mensaje de texto. _"Lo siento Ichigo, no quería decirte lo que te dije ayer"_ ¿cómo debía interpretar eso?

—No lo sé—y era la verdad. ¿Debería rendirse ya o seguir intentándolo?

Tatsuki a pesar de todo odiaba a Senna por ser de esa manera, interesando a su amigo para después retractarse al respecto. No era la primera vez que dejaba a Ichigo como una mierda debido a su indecisión.

Últimamente una idea descabellada le rondaba en la cabeza a la chica, Ichigo necesitaba ayuda especial, ella no podía hacer nada pero había otras personas que sí podrían.

—Necesitas a alguien que entienda a las mujeres Ichigo, que te enseñé la manera de atraer a una chica—se arriesgó a decir la pelinegra. La vida amorosa era igual a cualquier deporte, con suficiente práctica uno podría llegar a ser el mejor.

La idea no emocionó a Ichigo. Alguien que entendiera a las mujeres. Definitivamente esa persona no existía, nadie podía entenderlas. Sin embargo Tatsuki tenía algo de razón, necesitaba ayuda de algún tipo, no lo admitiría en voz alta y mucho menos le pediría a ella esa ayuda. No, debía ser alguien ajeno y neutral.

—Es imposible—dictaminó Ichigo con cierta resignación en su voz.

—Solo consigue a alguien que piense como ellas—Ichigo la miró de inmediato y ella captó la indirecta—Quiero decir a alguien que sea un experto.

Un experto. ¿Quién podría ser? No tenía la menor idea. Sin embargo en ese momento su traicionera mente evocó la imagen de la misteriosa chica del parque. ¿Podría ser ella una experta en ese ámbito? No, no es ella. Además en todo caso si lo fuera, no era más que una extraña a la que no volvería a ver nunca más.

O al menos eso fue lo que Ichigo creyó. Mirando más allá de las puertas corredizas del salón, una pequeña figura captó su atención. Una menuda chica caminaba tranquilamente y con elegancia por el pasillo, la siguió con la mirada casi en cámara lenta, desprendía un aura de nobleza y gracia.

Como pudo, se incorporó violentamente de su asiento sin darle explicación alguna a su amiga. Tenía que alcanzar a la chica y preguntar quién era en realidad. Apartó cualquier obstáculo de su camino y salió del salón a toda prisa.

— ¡Ichigo ¿Qué demonios te pasa?!—fue lo único que alcanzó a exclamar Tatsuki al ver a su amigo salir cual cohete.

Ichigo recorrió los pasillos, chocó con un par de estudiantes sin detenerse a preguntar si estaban bien, necesitaba alcanzar a la chica ¿cómo podía alguien de su estatura y complexión ser así de rápida? La vislumbró bajando las escaleras con rumbo al patio, no lo pensó dos veces, saltó el barandal.

La menuda chica volteó, desde hacía un rato que tenía la sensación de ser perseguida. Vio con horror como alguien caía en su dirección sin darle tiempo siquiera de esquivarlo, era todo, sería aplastada por ese idiota.

Para su sorpresa el chico aterrizó satisfactoriamente a un lado suyo, sin ocasionarse daño alguno, éste se incorporó como si nada hubiese sucedido. Retrocedió un paso cuando él la miró.

—Oye ¿me recuerdas?—Ichigo se acercó un paso a ella al verla retroceder. No pudo descifrar la mirada que la chica estaba dándole, estaba entre una mirada incrédula por su actuar y otra que evidentemente le gritaba _"lárgate o te golpeo"_. Curioso.

Tardó un momento más en responder, por supuesto que lo reconocía, el chico raro de la gorra fea—ah claro, gorra fea—aludió al apelativo para confirmarle que en efecto se acordaba de él.

Ichigo soltó un leve gruñido por el apelativo. Esa gorra en definitiva no era fea.

—Como sea—trató de ignorar el comentario de la chica—No soy "gorra fea" soy Kurosaki Ichigo, de primer año—se presentó.

Bien. Ahora sabía cómo se llamaba gorra fea ¿pero y eso qué? Su nombre y grado no le interesaban en absoluto. Entonces un pequeño pensamiento atravesó su cabeza. Demonios ese chico seguramente era de los que tenían las agallas para pretender algo con ella y de seguro venía a confesarse. Si su cara de "No me interesa" no estaba funcionando entonces tendría que ser más directa al respecto. De por sí ya era molesto cuando los chicos de su grado se le declaraban ¿pero alguien de primero a quien apenas había visto en una ocasión? Inaudito.

—Oye no me mal entiendas pero no estoy interesada—fue lo más gentil que pudo. Tacto Rukia, no lo olvides.

Ichigo, frunció el ceño. Ok, tal vez la chica no fuese tan diferente a Senna, eso al menos le dio la certeza de que era la adecuada para ayudarlo. Maldijo a Tatsuki por semejante idea pero debió admitir que era buena y que en su situación no le quedaba de otra.

—No, yo no vine a confesarme—aclaró—quería que me ayudaras con algo—se sinceró. Quiso clavarse la lengua, ahí mismo pero todo quedó en su mente.

— ¿Ayuda?—la desconfianza se abrió paso en Rukia.

—Bueno, eres mujer y yo creí que…

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Soy mujer? Si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta pensé que solo me había confundido de ropa interior esta mañana—soltó sarcástica Rukia.

Al parecer lo que tenía de bella también lo tenía de altanera y sarcástica, simplemente genial.

—Necesito a alguien que me enseñe cómo piensan las mujeres eso es todo—el tono de la chica no le agradó demasiado pero decidió tragarse un par de palabras más e ir al punto del asunto.

Ella se le quedó mirando un momento eterno. Una perspectiva femenina, vaya, eso sí que no se lo esperó ¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo podía un chico hablar de ello tan abiertamente y no desaparecer por combustión espontanea ahí mismo?

—Eso suena interesante Rukia, quizás debas hacerlo podría ser divertido—una tercera voz se unió a ellos. El chico de extravagante cabellera azulada apareció justo detrás de la morena, su sonrisa socarrona a más no poder.

Rukia miró al recién llegado con fastidio. Su medio hermano Grimmjow era un dolor en el trasero y justo se aparecía en los momentos menos indicados.

—No quiero y no voy a hacerlo—dictaminó severa—es problemático y una pérdida de tiempo—alegó bastante segura de sus palabras.

— ¿Acaso es demasiado para ti?—la retó Ichigo.

Los ojos de Grimmjow brillaron con renovado interés. Oh el chico raro había retado a su hermana abiertamente. Moría de curiosidad por saber cómo terminaría el encuentro.

—No es muy difícil lidiar contigo, solo mírate, eres el típico chico busca pleitos de la escuela, tu ropa, cabello y cara gritan delincuente a kilómetros de distancia—Rukia le dio una pequeña inspección de pies a cabeza, recalcando su punto cuando señalaba cada uno de ellos.

Maldita. Pensó Ichigo. Su apariencia no quería decir nada.

—Debo entender que eso es un problema para ti—no vayas por ahí Ichigo, se reprendió—si es algo simple entonces hazlo.

—Por supuesto que no—el tono de Rukia se volvió un tanto despectiva, conocía a los chicos como Ichigo y solo acarreaban problemas—no pienso perder mi tiempo en un chico problemático, los chicos son chicos, siempre hacen lo que quieren sin importar qué, nada les importa y no prestan atención a lo que se les dice, son desconfiados e hipócritas.

Tras soltar estas palabras Rukia le dio una última mirada, alejándose con pasos furiosos del lugar y del chico.

El peliceleste vio a su hermana alejarse, se acercó al pelinaranja—aun si consigues su ayuda no creo que mejores en nada, la has cagado amigo—imitó los pasos de Rukia y se alejó de ahí con su imperturbable sonrisa, la situación era divertida tal como había augurado. Reconoció la valentía del pelinaranja, más bien estupidez, por suerte aun seguía con vida.

…

Ichigo cogió su mochila y se la puso en el hombro, era hora de ir a casa, a lo lejos vio a Senna marcharse con su grupo de amigas sin dirigirle siquiera una sola mirada, a pesar de sus intentos por hablar con ella las cosas no habían resultado, ella simplemente volvía a su actitud evasiva, empujándolo sin más.

—Oye—el peliceleste trotó hasta darle alcance al pelinaranja—no le hagas caso a Rukia, está algo susceptible por algunos asuntos y es algo desconfiada de los chicos—aclaró el chico sin revelar toda la verdad tras la actitud de su hermana. Rukia lo mataría en un santiamén si abría la boca más de lo debido.

Un problema de confianza con los chicos ¿ella? ¿Cómo era eso siquiera posible? Parecía tan confiada de sí misma, aunque claro eso no quería decir que confiara en los demás. Aun así, que triste situación para la chica. _No es tan diferente a la tuya_ , pensó, pero en el caso de Ichigo era un poco preocupante.

—Como sea.

—Soy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, hermano adoptivo de Rukia—aclaró con cierto tono de diversión impregnando su voz.

"Rukia" así que ese era el nombre de la chica de lengua afilada y mirada fiera. Era un nombre extraño pero se acoplaba a la perfección con ella. Chica extraña.

—Me sorprende tu nivel de estupidez Kurosaki y el poco aprecio que le tienes a tu vida—siguió el peliceleste aludiendo al acercamiento y los comentarios que le había hecho a la morena. Cualquier tipo cuerdo se hubiese ahorrado cualquier comentario.

—Lárgate—le dijo al chico, no necesitaba ser insultado por un sujeto como él, no estaba de ánimos para una pelea.

Ichigo emprendió su camino pero al hacerlo el peliceleste lo imitó caminando a un lado suyo y dándole una estúpida sonrisa. Altanero. Estaba burlándose de él. Pero parte de lo que dijo era cierto. Solo en parte. Rukia era una enana amargada después de todo.

—Si eres inteligente sabrás cómo obtener lo que quieres—insinuó al pelinaranja.

—No quiero nada de ella—ya no, después de su pequeña discusión con la chica, la idea de Tatsuki ya no sonaba tan atractiva como al principio.

Grimmjow soltó una estridente carcajada— ¡por favor! Despides desesperación por todos lados—se jactó de la miseria de Ichigo, los rumores volaban y a él no se le escapaba nada.

Ichigo aceleró el paso tratando de dejar a un lado a Grimmjow ¿el qué podría saber? En todo caso ¡¿Qué le importaba?!

—No necesito su ayuda.

—Sigue repitiéndote eso Kurosaki—le dio una mirada zagas—conozco una manera para convencerla… eso claro, si no tienes miedo de ella—le retó.

E Ichigo gustoso aceptó el reto implícito en la propuesta del chico. No temía a Rukia ¡por favor!

…

Rukia llegó cansada a su casa, Nell la había arrastrado por una empinada calle alegando que era un atajo ¿Qué sabía ella?, nota mental, nunca dejar a Nell guiarla a casa de nuevo. Dejó a un lado su maletín y zapatos, cambiándolos por sus pantuflas del conejo Chappy edición limitada, las adoraba y moriría si algo les sucedía.

Estaba por subir las escaleras cuando escuchó un par de voces en la sala de estar. Cuchicheos de Grimmjow, el idiota había traído a otro de sus amigos a la casa o en el peor de los casos a otra ingenua chica para pasar el rato, como fuese, Grimmjow era todo un jugador. Hombre tenía que ser después de todo.

"Quédate quieto malditasea" escuchó tras la delgada línea de la pared que la separaba de la habitación contigua. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Su curiosidad fue más fuerte que ella, asomó la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta y observó.

Debo estar meada por gatos o perros. Pensó al ver al sujeto que su hermano había traído a casa.

—Deja de espiar y dame tu opinión—la dejó en evidencia Grimmjow, quien se había percatado de su presencia desde el momento en el que llegó.

No le quedó otra opción que salir de su escondite y ser partícipe de la extraña situación.

Ichigo estaba atiborrado con la ropa de Grimmjow, se sintió tonto entonces por dejarse convencer de esa estúpida idea ¿cómo se dejó arrastrar hasta ahí? Engañado. Embaucado y tal vez algo desesperado. Ok si necesitaba ayuda.

—No te ayudaré—le dejó en claro Rukia.

¿Pero qué carajos? ¿Acaso le había leído el pensamiento? Enana y bruja. La peor combinación.

Rukia desvió la mirada y se encontró con algo sobre la mesa, unas bolas de arroz. Su perdición, Rukia amaba ese platillo al igual que los huevos y los pepinos, en gustos culinarios eran su idilio. Aquel manjar parecía estar llamándole silenciosamente, una charla que le gritaba "cómeme" "acepta la oferta del chico raro de gorra fea" "hay más de donde salieron éstos si le das lo que quiere" ok era rayar en lo absurdo pero así parecía ser la silenciosa conversación.

— ¿Y bien?—la presionó Grimmjow. Conocía a Rukia y sabía que no podría resistirse a su comida favorita o en todo caso al conejo horrible que ella veneraba. Del que éste último Ichigo se había negado a comprar cosa alguna. Primero muerto. Según sus propias palabras.

—Solo si las acompaña con pepinos la próxima vez—al fin cedió la morena, se volvió hacia Ichigo—todo está mal, tu complexión y la de Grimmjow difiere, la forma de los hombros no te favorece, esa camisa no acentúa tu figura y te hace ver un enclenque… además—se detuvo, iba a mencionar el asunto del escandaloso cabello pero creyó que eso ya estaba de más.

Con cada comentario Ichigo se sintió cohibido, estúpido Grimmjow, tonta Rukia—No te calles Rukia, solo suéltalo—la instó a decir lo que fuera que iba a decir.

—Olvídalo, ese asunto está de más—evadió el tema, sin embargo había algo que aun no le quedaba del todo claro— ¿Cuál es el asunto en todo esto? ¿Por qué estas tan desesperado en lucir mejor y saber sobre chicas Kurosaki?—directa como siempre, de la respuesta del chico dependía la ayuda que le brindaría.

El asunto. Era simple, era la primera vez que sentía interés por una chica eso era todo, lucharía hasta el fin porque sus sentimientos fuesen recibidos. ¿Podría decirle eso a Rukia sin que ella se burlara de él?

—Hay una chica—reveló sin gran detalle, Rukia siendo mujer podría intuir el resto.

La comprensión la golpeó en un instante. Tonto Kurosaki.

— ¿Qué quieres qué?—comenzó— ¿ese es tu móvil Kurosaki, una relación? Poner tu corazón en manos de alguien más, es estúpido e innecesario, a la larga esta persona solo va a romperlo.

No era la mejor idea después de todo, no importaba cuantas bolas de arroz le ofrecieran. Ayudar al chico solo avivaría recuerdos que ella solo quería empujar fuera de su mente. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a las escaleras con la única intención de encerrarse en su habitación, permanecería ahí hasta que el chico se marchara, después hablaría seriamente con Grimmjow al respecto por llevarlo a casa.

Ichigo logró alcanzarla antes de que ella terminara de subir las escaleras.

—No me importa Rukia, podría no funcionar pero sé que si no lo intento no podré saberlo con certeza.

El chico era un tonto. ¿Arriesgarse después de todo? ¿Acaso tanto valía la pena el sacrificio?

—Pues hazlo entonces, te deseo suerte—su tono fue más brusco de lo que esperó pero fueron palabras sinceras, era problema de Ichigo si quería hacerlo o no, después de todo se daría cuenta de su error tarde o temprano. Lo dejó ahí, al pie de las escaleras sin nada más que decir.

…

Ichigo permaneció de pie a la entrada del instituto, las clases al fin habían concluido. Esperaba a senna, necesitaba hablar con ella de una vez por todas.

—Tu cara—la voz familiar de una chica lo sobresaltó—con esa cara alejas a cualquiera idiota, ¿Qué manera es esa de llevar el uniforme? Y ese peinado ¿podrías siquiera intentar peinarte un poco? Podrías sacarle un ojo a cualquiera.

— ¿Rukia qué haces aquí?

Sí, ¿Qué haces aquí? Repitió mentalmente la morena. Después de su charla del día anterior las palabras de Ichigo le habían rondado por la cabeza. Su determinación al pronunciar cada palabra logró convencerla. Haría una pequeña acción de caridad para con el chico.

Lo ayudaría, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Le dejó eso muy claro al chico en cuestión, le enseñaría lo suficiente para que así pudiera lograr su cometido, Ichigo pareció conforme con ello ¡lo había logrado! ¿Quién lo diría?

—Solo tengo una condición Kurosaki—una sola petición que debía mantenerse de principio a fin—no te enamores de mi, jamás ¿entiendes?

Ichigo bufó al respecto. Eso no sucedería ni en un millón de años, no porque ella no le atrajera, era bella, pero en sus intereses solo estaba Senna. Rukia bien podría tener a cualquier chico que quisiera.

—Como si eso fuera posible—le dejó en claro a la chica. Él jamás se fijaría en esa enana enojona.

—Si lo haces te dejaré en ese instante.

—Sí, sí claro como digas.

Ambos conectaron sus miradas. Marrón contra amatista. Fijando con ese gesto un silencioso acuerdo.

—Tus ojos, son profundos e intrigantes—le dijo al chico sin ningún tipo de recato, los ojos de Ichigo poseían algo que había captado su atención, ese debía ser el atractivo que poseía el muchacho, bien, con algo debían trabajar.

La confusión y vergüenza se instalaron en Ichigo. Un leve cumplido por parte de esta chico le hizo ruborizarse y las mejillas se le calentaron. No la entendía, en un momento le llamaba idiota y le decía una sarta de palabras sobre su mal aspecto y en otro le hacía un breve cumplido.

Rukia se dio cuenta del leve rubor que teñía las mejillas de Ichigo, se veía tan vulnerable en contraste a su fiera y amenazadora apariencia. Casi lindo. Se reprendió internamente por pensar en su nuevo proyecto de esa manera. Kurosaki es tu proyecto, tu obra de caridad Rukia, solo eso. Repitió una y otra vez, algo azorada retiró la mirada del chico.

—Solo haz lo que te diga y no tendremos problemas Ichigo.

Se adelantó unos pasos más dejándolo tras ella. No estaba escapando, solo tenía prisa por salir de ahí.

…

—Has estado haciendo todo mal Kurosaki—Rukia golpeó las palmas de sus manos en el pupitre de Ichigo. Para ese entonces todos los estudiantes ya se habían retirado del salón. Esperó pacientemente a que el grupo de primer año terminara sus actividades, ella era una alumna de tercero por lo que al estar ahí de pie levantó sospechas entre el alumnado.

El golpe sobresaltó a Ichigo, incluso sus libretas habían salido volando del lugar.

—Explícate enana—exigió Ichigo ¿Qué había de malo con él?

—Todo, tu ropa, tu cara y tu actitud Ichigo—alzó la voz—y no me llames enana, idiota.

Ichigo era un simple chico que nunca había prestado real atención a las tendencias adolescentes, en su lista de prioridades ese aspecto ocupaba el último lugar.

—Eres un desastre, una vergüenza para tu genero—siguió Rukia.

—No te pases Rukia.

—Es como ver un platillo mal servido, como arroz aderezado con vinagre, con trozos de mango en salsa de tomate ¡horrible!

El plan del día, buscar un buen atuendo para Kurosaki. La primera lección.

Salieron del instituto con destino a una tienda de ropa, esta vez correría por cuenta de la chica ya después arreglaría cuentas con Kurosaki. Tal vez haciéndolo su esclavo personal por un par de semanas hasta saldar la cuenta.

Todas las miradas recayeron en ellos. Rukia tomó un montón de ropa que creyó apropiada para Ichigo, le dijo que se probara cada uno y luego saliera para ver el resultado final.

Simplemente sorprendente, ninguno de los atuendos escogidos por Rukia se le veía mal al chico, a excepción de uno que otro que le desfavorecía la figura. Ichigo tenía un par de músculos escondidos debajo de todas esas ropas.

Salieron con unas bolsas extra. Ichigo iba cargando todo obviamente. "Es tu ropa tú hazte cargo de ella" le había dicho la chica. El pelinaranja se sintió muy raro e incomodo, en un principio se negó rotundamente a aceptar la ropa que Rukia le había comprado, ella lo solucionó con un par de amenazas de patear su trasero hasta Tokio, sumado a la fiera mirada en sus ojos y a la llave que ella aplicó a su brazo. Sí, Rukia Kuchiki era una gran negociadora, además ella le aseguró que todo era una especie de préstamo y que él se lo devolvería al final de todo eso.

Se detuvieron un momento en un parque. No era por nada pero Ichigo necesitaba descansar un poco de las pesadas bolsas y pensar en qué le diría a su familia al respecto, su padre armaría un escándalo.

El ambiente se volvió tenso entre ambos. Vamos dile algo, alivia un poco el momento.

—No necesitas decir nada para aliviar el ambiente.

Mierda. De nuevo le había leído la mente. Era bruja de eso no cabía duda. ¿Cómo supo lo que estaba pensando?

—Eres fácil de leer Ichigo, como un lienzo en blanco—contestó Rukia a su pregunta no formulada.

Eso le dio miedo a Ichigo. Cómo podría ella ver tan claramente en él. Tuvo el instinto de cubrirse el pecho cual chica en bañador, pero se evitó el penoso gesto.

Marcharon con rumbo a la casa de Rukia, necesitaban armar los atuendos de Ichigo. Afortunadamente Grimmjow no se encontraba ahí. Rukia invitó a Ichigo a su habitación. Rukia no era de esas chicas que decoraran en exceso su habitación, de hecho era bastante modesta. Al entrar, Ichigo imaginó las paredes tapizadas con el poster de ese horrible conejo pero no fue así.

Cuidadosamente Rukia eligió cada prenda imaginando cual le quedaría mejor al chico. Ichigo paseó despreocupadamente por la habitación, inspeccionando cada rincón, hasta que su vista recayó en un pequeño objeto sobre una de las cómodas, sobre ésta descansaba un collar simple con un dije. El pelinaranja lo tomó entre sus manos.

— ¿Esto es tuyo Rukia?—le enseñó el objeto a la chica. No, imposible, eso no podría pertenecerle a ella, claramente era de un chico, podría ser del idiota de Grimmjow tal vez.

Rukia casi corrió hasta él para prácticamente arrebatarle el objeto de las manos.

— ¡No lo toques!—le gritó—no debiste tomarlo, es algo que voy a tirar.

Si en verdad fuese a deshacerse del objeto no tendría por qué estar en su habitación y ponerse así por el simple hecho de haberlo tomado. Al menos ese fue el razonamiento de Ichigo. Pero no discutiría con ella por ello, no quería exaltarla más de lo que ya estaba.

La morena tomó uno de los conjuntos y se los arrojó a la cara.

—Cámbiate—le ordenó.

Ichigo obedeció a regañadientes. Regresó vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta que resaltaba bastante bien sus músculos.

Eso era. Con un poco de ayuda el pelinaranja podría estar lo bastante presentable para una chica ¿qué tenía de difícil? Rukia lo inspeccionó de pies a cabeza, no se veía mal sino todo lo contrario, se veía muy masculino, atractivo. Apartó eso último de sus pensamientos y le dio el visto bueno a Ichigo, no necesitaba pensamientos innecesarios en su cabeza.

—Así que ¿los rumores eran ciertos? Rukia tiene un nuevo proyecto.

Tres figuras aparecieron por la puerta de la habitación de Rukia sin tocar la puerta. Grimmjow, Nelliel y una de las amigas de Rukia, Riruka. Ésta última fue quien había pronunciado las palabras anteriores.

La evidente cara de fastidio de Rukia se patentó.

De los tres, Ichigo solo fue capaz de reconocer a Grimmjow y Nell. La chica con el cabello fucsia era una total desconocida para él.

—Interesante—pronunció Riruka sin apartar la mirada de Ichigo, era guapo, eso debió concederlo.

Por lo que restó de la tarde, los tres molestaron a la chica y al pelinaranja por igual. Sin embargo algo productivo salió de todo eso, Ichigo pudo saber un poco más sobre la pelinegra y el peliceleste. Rukia era hija de Byakuya Kuchiki y Hisana, por motivos de trabajo Byakuya se ausentaba largas temporadas, Hisana había muerto un par de años atrás. Grimmjow había sido adoptado por los Kuchiki cuando él tenía unos diez años, siendo un chico problemático al principio, aun lo era pero no de la misma manera que en el pasado. Al parecer se había "reformado" tras estos años.

Ordenaron comida y cenaron. Rukia apartada del resto en una mesa aparte, preguntándose ¿Qué demonios hacían todos ellos en su casa? Llegado un punto se retiró a su habitación sin que nadie objetara al respecto. Sin embargo Ichigo aun no lograba entender del todo esa actitud.

— ¿Tienes planes para el día de san Valentín Ichigo?—curioseó Nell, la fecha de san Valentín estaba próxima y al menos ella ya tenía planes al respecto.

Ichigo casi escupió la comida. ¡Ni siquiera tenía una novia! Planes mucho menos. Negó con avidez. ¿De qué iba todo eso? Vio de soslayo la sonrisa socarrona de Grimmjow. Maldito estaba disfrutando de su nerviosismo.

—Kurosaki tiene un plan de veinte pasos que debe seguir al pie de la letra antes de pensar siquiera en eso tonta—le dijo el peliceleste a Nell, haciendo burla de la situación del pelinaranja.

Idiota. Masculló Ichigo entre dientes.

—Rukia no parece tener planes al respecto—sacó a relucir la peliverde— ¿aun no lo supera?

— ¿A qué se refieren?—quiso saber el pelinaranja.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló pero fue Riruka la que se decidió a hablar. Rukia había salido con un chico cuando aún estaba en secundaria, alguien de un grado superior, de último año. Sin embargo de igual manera había otro chico que gustaba de Rukia, éste le mintió al primero diciéndole que Rukia ya salía con él. Como era de esperarse, el chico de grado superior y del que la Kuchiki estaba enamorada cortó con ella de la noche a la mañana sin escuchar explicación alguna, justo el día en el que ella iba a entregarle un presente, un collar que ella misma había elaborado.

Ichigo escuchaba atentamente el relato. Maldijo al tipo que había destruido la relación de Rukia, entendiendo entonces que ella se comportaba así debido a esa mala experiencia.

Sin embargo eso no fue lo peor del caso. Al parecer el rumor corrió por toda la escuela, haciendo ver a Rukia como la peor chica de todas, alguien que era capaz de engañar a un chico. Fue el acabose de su reputación. Decidió cambiarse de escuela entonces, sin embargo de algo estaban seguros sus amigos, Rukia aun sentía algo por aquel chico, su primer amor quien le había roto el corazón al dejarla y no creer en ella.

Las palabras, cada una de las que Rukia le había dicho a Ichigo habían sido adrede, un recordatorio de lo que a ella le había sucedido, no por el hecho de hacerle daño sino una muestra de que no quería que a él le sucediera lo mismo.

Ichigo se prometió entonces que haría valer la pena el tiempo y esfuerzo de Rukia.

…

Las lecciones siguieron su rumbo. Ichigo no cuestionaba, solo se limitaba a hacer lo que la chica le aconsejaba -a regañadientes claro estaba- pero a fin de cuentas lo hacía.

Lección uno, aprendida. Lo siguiente era la práctica. Rukia le había concertado una cita al chico de anaranjada cabellera, Nelliel sería la víctima en esa ocasión. Se suponía que la vería en un parque cercano e irían a ver una película. Sencillo. Según palabras de Rukia.

No, no lo era. El problema de Ichigo nunca fue la puntualidad, pero si el contacto con otras personas, en especial las chicas.

Rukia le aseguró que estaría apoyándolo a la distancia, unos cuantos mensajes con consejos útiles. Y así fue. Durante toda la cita, fue Rukia quien le dio indicaciones a Ichigo a diestra y siniestra desde las sombras, cómo comportarse, qué hacer y decir. Como había dicho, fácil.

El celular de Ichigo pareció enloquecer con tantos mensajes de la morena que llegó a un punto en el que le hartó. Casi al borde de enviar muy lejos al aparato, Ichigo tecleó su última respuesta a Rukia.

" _Deja de enviarme mensajes enana"_ y con eso apagó el celular devolviéndolo a su bolsillo.

Perfecto si era así como Kurosaki quería las cosas, para ella estaba bien. Molesta, le devolvió el mensaje _"me largo haz lo que quieras idiota"_ dio media vuelta y emprendió camino lejos de ahí, pisoteando el suelo sacando así su enojo. Maldito cabeza de zanahoria.

Fue llegada la noche cuando Ichigo al fin se despidió de la chica. Debió admitir que Nell era una buena chica, ingenua pero amable. Estaba seguro que cualquier chico estaría encantado de enamorarse de ella.

El pelinaranja emprendió su camino a casa. Revisó su celular por primera vez desde que lo había dejado olvidado en el bolsillo trasero. Algunos mensajes de Tatsuki, Mizuiro y Keigo, sus hermanas y el último de ese día, de Rukia.

" _Me largo haz lo que quieras"_ se leía en la pantalla. Es verdad, no la había visto en un buen rato. ¿Se habría marchado ya a su casa?

Apresuró el paso, iría a casa de Rukia. Sin embargo el pelinaranja se detuvo abruptamente al ver a quien menos creyó encontrarse, Senna, quien no iba sola sino acompañada por otra chico, uno de los grados superiores, tomados de la mano. ¿Cuándo había sucedido aquello?

De tan impresionado que estaba no se percató de la pequeña figura que permanecía tras él. Rukia le dio alcance y trató de llamarlo pero lo único que obtuvo de respuesta fue el silencio, sin decir absolutamente nada, Ichigo se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ella apretando los puños ¿Qué le sucedía? Miró más allá y entones lo supo. Ichigo afirmaba estar enamorado de una chica y aun cuando él no le diera mayor detalle al respecto, Rukia sabía que se trataba de Senna, la chica de primer grado quien ahora se besaba con un chico de su mismo año, un tipo de tercero del otro grupo.

Miró en dirección a Ichigo, éste prácticamente había desaparecido de su campo de visión. Diablos, como pudo corrió hasta darle alcance, lo divisó unos metros adelante, sentado en uno de los juegos del parque con el semblante cabizbajo. El ver a la chica besar a otro sujeto le había afectado, pero Rukia se lo había advertido y él decidió correr el riesgo.

Se acercó lentamente a él hasta situarse a su lado. El aura de miseria era palpable.

—Te lo advertí—le soltó casi de inmediato la morena, él no respondió— ¿te enamoraste de ella?—volvió a intentar.

Pudiera ser. Su pecho se removía de un lado a otro, apretando y causándole algo desagradable. ¿Eso era el amor? No lo sabía ¿Cómo podía saberlo si nunca lo había sentido? Pero era algo horrible.

—Supongo que tenías razón en algo enana, solo puedes esperar que ese alguien no te rompa—Ichigo enterró su rostro en sus manos, restregándolas en ella.

Encontraré a una buena chica para ti idiota. Prometió Rukia. Ichigo no era un mal tipo después de todo y por alguna razón le dolió verlo así, le recordó a ella, cuando el chico que le gustaba le rompió el corazón. Nadie estaba exento después de todo.

…

Los días posteriores Rukia no se separó demasiado de Ichigo, prácticamente almorzaban juntos cada que tenían oportunidad, iban juntos a casa incluso.

Como todas las tardes ambos iban a la par, Ichigo cargando el maletín de Rukia, su trabajo como esclavo oficial había iniciado. Esa tarde Rukia necesitaba comprar algunas cosas, en realidad unos encargos de Nell por el día de san Valentín, la chica de cabellera verde iba a hornear galletas, Rukia simplemente ayudaba con la esperanza de poder degustar algunas.

Ambos chicos entraron a la tienda más cercana. Desafortunadamente para Ichigo fue tarde al percatarse del lugar en el que se encontraban.

—Oh Kurosaki-san ¿así que al fin se ha conseguido una novia?—un hombre atractivo de cabellera rubia ceniza se acercó a él, Urahara Kisuke, dueño de la tienda y amigo de su padre.

—No moleste Urahara-san—Ichigo le dio una mirada de fastidio al hombre ¿Por qué de todos los lugares a Rukia se le había ocurrido ir a ese?

La sonrisa escondida detrás del abanico era una mala señal, al menos es así como Ichigo siempre interpretaba ese gesto del tendedero. Era misterioso y sin duda un bocón de primera, no dudaría que al llegar a casa su padre estuviera enterado que él había estado ahí con una chica. No, una chica no, con Rukia.

—Tu padre estaba comenzando a creer que eras gay Kurosaki, se pondrá muy feliz cuando lleves a la chica a casa—siguió el rubio tendedero.

—Rukia no es mi novia—casi gritó el chico con los colores subiéndole por el rostro y parte de las orejas, una mezcla e coraje y vergüenza.

La situación empeoró cuando Rukia lo llamó para que cargara con todas las bolsas. La sonrisa de Urahara se ensanchó. Muchacho tonto, no importaba cuanto lo negara a Urahara no se le podía mentir.

Sin despedirse del hombre, Ichigo salió del local refunfuñando cosas inentendibles para Rukia. Dejaron todo en casa de Rukia.

—Has sido de gran ayuda Ichigo—le dijo la morena, era bueno tenerlo ahí—deja de aquejarte por Senna, estoy segura que otras chicas se fijarán en ti, podrás ser un idiota pero también tienes otro lado que es agradable.

Después de eso Ichigo se marchó a su casa. Afortunadamente su padre no estaba, subió a su habitación dispuesto a terminar los deberes, pero sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que Rukia le había dicho. Una parte agradable. Viniendo de ella eso era una especie de cumplido, el segundo que la chica le había dedicado desde que la conoció.

Una cálida sensación se removió en su interior, reconfortable para él haciendo olvidar a Senna por una fracción de segundo ¿qué era eso? ¿Por qué se sentía así con las palabras de Rukia?

…

Como era de esperarse los rumores habían corrido velozmente. Las miradas recaían en el pelinaranja cuando éste entraba al salón.

— ¿Es verdad que estas saliendo con Kuchiki?—Mizuiro se acercó a él, ya no aguantaba la duda, en los últimos días los había visto juntos, almorzando o cuando se iban a casa. Algo pasaba con esos dos.

Una avalancha de preguntas vino sobre Ichigo. Fue molesto, tuvo que desmentir cada una de ellas, él no estaba saliendo con Rukia, ella solo estaba ayudándolo. Bueno al menos lo había hecho.

Ahora, bueno, después del interrogatorio Ichigo se replanteó el asunto, ya no necesitaba el apoyo de Rukia, se había rendido con respecto a Senna, no creía necesario hacer nada más y no tenía caso que Rukia perdiera su tiempo en él.

Cuando el almuerzo llegó Ichigo la buscó, dio con ella en el patio de la escuela, arrastrando una enorme red con pelotas de voleibol. Inútilmente claro estaba. Se acercó a ella y le arrebató la red de las manos, la ayudaría a llevarlas hasta el almacén del gimnasio, en tanto aprovecharía para hablar con ella de su trato.

Para su sorpresa ella no lo golpeó o lo contradijo como era de esperarse, lo siguió el completo silencio.

Una vez llegaron e Ichigo dejó todo en su lugar, comenzó con su asunto.

—Ya no es necesario que sigamos con esto Rukia, te pagaré todo lo que has comprado, seré tu esclavo hasta que salde mi deuda contigo.

Silencio.

—Hey Rukia te estoy hablando—se acercó a ella y la vio aparragada a una de las paredes, no se veía bien, estaba pálida y con ligeras gotas de sudor surcando su frente— ¿estás bien?

No, no lo estaba—Puede que tenga un resfriado—habló por fin la chica con un leve tono de voz, como si estuviera muy cansada.

Estaba enferma, y la muy tonta prefirió ir a la escuela en vez de guardar reposo. La charla podía esperar. Tomó a Rukia de la mano decidido a salir de ahí e ignorando el leve cosquilleo que el contacto le ocasionó. Pero había un problema, la puerta estaba cerrada y al parecer atorada. Maldición justo ahora.

¿Cómo saldrían de ahí? Ichigo sacó su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Tatsuki o Mizuiro, pero el aparato no tenía señal alguna. Simplemente fantástico.

—Nos llegó la hora—soltó Rukia antes de toser un poco, rayos se sentía fatal que incluso ya comenzaba a sentir un frío intenso.

Por supuesto que no. Ichigo paseó la mirada por el pequeño lugar buscando algún ducto de ventilación, lo encontró pero éste era demasiado pequeño para que él cupiera o incluso Rukia. Los minutos se volvieron interminables, esperar no fue la mejor opción ¿pero qué otra tenían? ¿Pedir por ayuda? Ya lo habían hecho pero nadie les escuchó.

Rukia se veía peor, tiritaba demasiado, Ichigo se quitó el saco y la cubrió con él, no la calentaría lo suficiente pero de algo serviría.

—Vas a estar bien—le aseguró a la chica.

Un par de cajas estaban apiladas a un lado, de éstas sobresalía una manta, no era lo suficientemente grueso. Se lo puso encima esperando que eso calmara el violento tiritar. No lo hizo.

Piensa Ichigo, piensa. Y entonces recordó algo que había leído en uno de los libros de su padre, el calor que emanaba del cuerpo humano, preservar el calor. ¿Se atrevería? Rukia podría golpearlo. Pero no había más opciones que esa al menos hasta que alguien se dignara a abrir la puerta.

Hizo a un lado la manta y cogió a la chica para levantarla. La sentó en su regazo y cubrió su menudo cuerpo con sus brazos para después cubrirlos a ambos con la manta, él no tenía frío pero al menos el calor de su cuerpo calmaría un poco a Rukia. Ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados enajenada de lo que ocurría. El aroma del cabello de la chica golpeó a Ichigo, debía admitir que su aroma era delicado y muy femenino, contrastando con su raudo carácter.

La sensación de tenerla así entre sus brazos se sintió tan bien. Detente Ichigo, se reprendió casi aterrado por sus pensamientos y el rumbo que éstos estaba tomando. Ese no era el momento de pensar en eso. No era el momento de pensar en Rukia y en lo que ella comenzaba a despertar en él.

—Gracias Ichigo—apenas masculló Rukia.

—Enana yo—comenzó sin saber cómo responder a su agradecimiento. ¿De nada? no, en primer lugar no tenía idea de por qué le agradecía.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a Grimmjow, Nell, Tatsuki y Riruka. Los cuatro mirando atónitos la escena frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Qué demonios haces Kurosaki?—se apresuró a decir Grimmjow con los ojos envueltos en llamas. Descuartizaría al pelinaranja ahí mismo.

—No es lo que están pensando—alegó Ichigo—está enferma, debemos llevarla de inmediato a la enfermería.

El pelinaranja se levantó con Rukia en brazos y salió del lugar con rumbo a la enfermería. Debía darse prisa antes que Rukia empeorara.

…

Días después Rukia se encontraba como nueva. Caminaba junto a Ichigo después de clases como ya era una costumbre.

—Deberías estar descansando enana—la reprendió el pelinaranja.

Rukia le dio una mala mirada pero omitió su comentario. Ichigo era un exagerado de primera, ni que tuviera una enfermedad terminal o algo así.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras tú idiota? Asunto Senna ¿superado? O necesito patearte el trasero hasta Tokio para que se te pase—Rukia se detuvo justo delante del chico, picándolo con el dedo en el pecho. Empinándose un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos, esos profundos ojos marrones. Necesitaba verlos y saber que no estaba mintiendo.

Acto que desencadenó una explosión de sensaciones en Ichigo. Desde hacía un tiempo que venía ignorando esa sensación en su pecho al ver a Rukia, al hablarle o cuando accidentalmente la tocaba, tenía la leve sospecha de lo que podía estarle sucediendo pero no quería admitirlo pues sería como un adiós definitivo a la chica en cuestión. No estás enamorado. Se repetía constantemente. Es solo amistad, entiéndelo.

— ¿Me escuchaste Ichigo?—dame paciencia para no patearlo. Rogó la morena, Ichigo se notaba muy distraído los últimos días— ¿estás bien, qué te sucede?

—Nada—mintió—solo recordé que tenía algo que hacer, debo irme a casa—se apresuró a salir de ahí sin darle más explicaciones a Rukia.

Ella no lo detuvo en su huida. Algo raro estaba pasando con él pero ella no lo presionaría, Ichigo hablaría cuando se sintiera preparado.

…

Rukia no supo qué había sucedido, si bien Ichigo estaba actuando extraño -quizás más de lo habitual- no se esperó que de un día para otro le dijera que su pequeño acuerdo estaba concluido y que no era necesario volver a compartir tiempo juntos, así de simple.

Lo que restó de los días simplemente se limitó a ignorarla. Bien, si así lo quería ella también haría lo mismo, como si nunca lo hubiese conocido. Un peso menos.

Aquel día en particular llegó cansada a su casa, no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie así que se limitó a encerrarse en su cuarto advirtiéndole a Grimmjow que no la molestara. Todo iba bien. Hasta que unos insistentes golpes en la puerta la desesperaron, Grimmjow no se encontraba pues había salido con Nell, el idiota de su hermano ahora pretendía a la chica, Rukia le dio un sermón y amenaza al respecto, si valoraba su vida era mejor que no se le ocurriera jugar con Nell o sería ella misma la que le arrancaría las pelotas.

Con toda la molestia de mundo Rukia bajó para abrir la puerta, esperaba al menos falsamente que fuese Ichigo pero lo que encontró fue algo muy diferente.

—Necesito hablar contigo—le dijo el recién llegado.

Un muchacho un año mayor que ella, cabellera oscura y hermosos ojos verdes. Kaien Shiba, mejor conocido como el chico que le rompió el corazón.

—Lárgate—amenazó Rukia. No quería saber ya nada de él. Si alguna vez lo había amado aquel sentimiento había muerto por la desconfianza que él depositó en ella al no creer en sus palabras. No fue el hecho de haberla abandonado sino el sentimiento de traición que Rukia experimentó.

Pero él insistió al respecto. Estaba arrepentido de su error y muy tarde lo había comprendido, ahora solo quería a la chica de vuelta.

—Por favor solo escúchame, no te quitaré mucho tiempo por favor Rukia—pidió sinceramente.

Pero nada funcionó, Rukia lo echó de ahí sin darle oportunidad de hablar cerrándole la puerta en las narices. Subió de inmediato a su habitación, hundiéndose en las sabanas. No había más que hablar, Kaien dio su última palabra aquel día, dejando todo en claro entre ellos.

…

Ichigo se escondió entre unos arbustos para evitar ser visto. Decidió al fin soltar todo lo que tenía, él ya lo había reconocido, estaba enamorado de Rukia, no supo desde cuándo pero ahora confirmaba que así era.

Justo cuando llegó a la casa de la chica se percató de que alguien se encontraba de pie a su puerta. No podía oír nada pero sí pudo identificar a Rukia en el umbral de la puerta hablando con el chico. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba. Kaien, su primo ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Conocía a Rukia?

La charla de su primo y Rukia no duró demasiado, Kaien se retiró poco después. Entonces el pelinaranja creyó que nadie se percató de su presencia, cuan equivocado estaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Ichigo?—le interrogó el pelinegro.

Ichigo no supo qué responder. Bueno la verdad tal vez era lo mejor.

—Vine a ver a Rukia—se animó a decir.

Las preguntas vinieron una sobre otra, una constante para el pobre chico. Terminó por explicarle a su primo que él y Rukia estaban en el mismo instituto pero en diferentes grados, que eran amigos, omitiendo ciertas partes de su relato, como el hecho de que ella era su casamentera.

Hablaron un rato más y Kaien vio la oportunidad perfecta.

— ¿Podrías entregarle esto a ella?—casi pidió, tendiéndole un pequeño sobre a Ichigo. Una carta que él mismo había escrito. Su última oportunidad de recuperarla.

Ichigo dudó al respecto. Pero recordó lo que los demás le habían dicho alguna vez, Rukia aun amaba a Kaien. ¿En dónde lo dejaba esto a él? No había oportunidad alguna con ella así que lo mejor era que Rukia encontrara su propia felicidad, ayudarla como ella lo había intentado con él. Lo decidió, tomó la carta y la guardó.

—Descuida se lo entregaré—prometió aun cuando aquel trozo de papel quemaba en sus manos.

—Gracias Ichigo—las palabras de Kaien eran del todo sinceras para con su primo.

Un autobús llegó y Kaien se despidió del chico con la esperanza de que Ichigo hiciera llegar ese sobre hasta Rukia. En el mejor de los casos que con esas palabras que le dedicaba, la chica lo aceptara de vuelta.

Ichigo se retiró a su casa, al menos por ese día no entregaría nada a Rukia, alargaría eso tanto como pudiera. Grave error.

Una vez en la soledad de su habitación Ichigo miró con tal interés el trozo de papel que descansaba sobre su escritorio. Debatiéndose entre abrirlo y leer el contenido o quedarse con las ganas de hacerlo. Lo miró con tal recelo. ¿Qué pondría Kaien ahí?

Caviló un millón de opciones hasta que una se instaló en él, definitivamente no lo abriría pero echaría un breve vistazo a su interior. Colocó el sobre a contra luz tratando de que el escrito sobresaliera y pudiese entenderse lo mejor posible.

" _ **Quiero verte el día de san Valentín a las 3 pm"**_

Mierda ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Rápidamente bajó el sobre sintiéndose muy culpable por atreverse siquiera a leer parte del contenido. Él no era de esa manera y el recuerdo de su actuar lo atormentaría por lo que le quedara de vida.

Lo decidió, aliviaría la culpa entregándole el sobre a primera hora del día. Sí, eso haría.

…

Rukia sorbió su café, el líquido le quemó parcialmente la lengua. Maldición. Apartándolo violentamente lo dejó abruptamente sobre la mesa de la cafetería en la que se encontraba tomando el almuerzo. Nell y Riruka intercambiaron un par de miradas por su actitud.

La morena no les había dicho nada sobre la sorpresiva visita de Kaien a su casa la noche anterior ¿para qué remover fantasmas del pasado? Dejaría pasar ese acontecimiento enterrándolo en su baúl imaginario de situaciones desagradables.

Ichigo apareció al otro extremo de la cafetería llevando consigo su almuerzo, caminó en dirección a su mesa y justo cuando el par de chicas creyó que éste se les uniría, eso no sucedió, el pelinaranja siguió de largo perdiéndose entre los demás estudiantes, sin dirigirle siquiera una sola mirada a Rukia o inclusive a ellas. Extraño, pero una clara señal de que algo estaba ocurriendo, en esa semana de una u otra manera las chicas habían notado aquel distanciamiento del chico.

— ¿Pasó algo Rukia?—interrogó Nell. Rukia se veía enojada mientras que Ichigo estaba rodeado por cierta aura de miseria—con Ichigo, quiero decir.

Oh, claro que sucedió… no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo y ha terminado nuestro acuerdo, solo eso. Fue la respuesta silenciosa de la morena.

—No lo sé y no me interesa—soltó fingiendo total indiferencia. Su delicada mano acunó su mentón para dar más énfasis y dar una apariencia desinteresada.

Sin embargo, de las tres chicas, una era capaz de ver más allá del pequeño muro Kuchiki de "nada me importa" Riruka tenía el don de la suspicacia y para ella no pasaba nada desapercibido, ni siquiera esa actitud de su amiga.

—Te gusta, admítelo ya y acaba con esto Rukia—fue directa al respecto. Kuchiki necesitaba ser confrontada, acorralada si era posible para poder hablar.

Rukia no supo qué responder. No, ella no estaba enamorada del raro de Kurosaki, estaba molesta con él, eso era todo.

—Cierra la boca Riruka, Ichigo no me interesa en absoluto, fue solo un proyecto que ha concluido—aseveró Rukia tratando de sonar lo más creíble posible. Para ella no había mentiras a medias. Ichigo fue solo un proyecto.

Rukia podía negarlo tanto como quisiera pero eso no lo convertía en una verdad absoluta—bien, si ese es el caso, creo que lo invitaré a salir—Riruka miró con determinación a Rukia, tal vez con un poco de realidad Rukia entendiera las cosas.

—Haz lo que quieras—fue la contundente respuesta de Rukia. Sin llegar a creerlo, aquellas palabras le supieron bastante agrias.

Esa fue la luz verde que la chica de coletas necesitaba. Bien, le enseñaría una pequeña lección a Rukia. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó en dirección a Kurosaki, hasta el otro extremo de la cafetería. Rukia observó todo en cámara lenta, fingiendo estar mirando otra cosa.

Minutos después Riruka regresó con una sonrisa arrogante que se extendía por todo su semblante. Lo había conseguido. Rukia se preguntó qué tan desesperado estaba Kurosaki para salir con la primera que se lo pidiera. Simplemente increíble.

…

Ichigo no pudo creerse el atrevimiento de la amiga de Rukia, simplemente se había presentado frente a él ofreciéndole una cita y cuando él se había negado, la chica de coletas le había amenazado con decirle a Rukia sobre los sentimientos que él ocultaba. Al principio Ichigo negó aquello, pero la chica había insistido en que de ser así no habría problema, de todas maneras le diría aquello a Rukia, si no era del todo cierto entonces Ichigo no tendría por qué escandalizarse.

Y ella ganó. Él aceptó y ahora caminaba a su lado rumbo a un estúpido cine para ver una aburrida película. Embaucado de nuevo.

Honestamente Ichigo no pudo catalogar la compañía de la chica como desagradable. Riruka era una chica muy directa que tendía a ser un tanto agresiva, pero que en el fondo tenía cierta debilidad a cosas propias de las chicas. La película no fue un problema, de hecho fue un momento ameno.

Decidieron descansar un poco, el parque parecia la mejor opción entonces. Y fue ahí cuando todo se volvió extraño. Riruka se sentó incluso más cerca de él de lo que esperaba.

—Eres un tonto—musitó la chica. Era verdad, Ichigo era un idiota al aceptar salir con ella y evitar que Rukia supiera lo que sentía.

Ichigo la vio con mala cara. Primero lo invitaba a salir y ahora le decía que era un tonto. ¿Acaso había dicho o hecho algo mal? No entendía a las mujeres en absoluto.

Bien, era hora de implementar el plan maestro. Riruka se volvió en dirección a Ichigo—Quiero que seas mi novio—le dijo sin vacilación alguna en su voz dándole a entender que estaba hablando muy enserio—olvídate de Rukia.

El estupor en Ichigo era tal que abrió los ojos más de la cuenta—Escucha Riruka yo no—dejaría las cosas muy claras, salir con ella no fue del todo malo, era agradable pero a él no le interesaba de esa manera.

La chica ignoró su comentario, tomó a Ichigo de la camisa sin darle oportunidad de soltarse, poco a poco fue desapareciendo las distancias que los separaban, estaba a punto de besarlo. Pero todo quedó en un mero intento, sintió a Ichigo apartarse bruscamente, no, él había caído del banco, más bien alguien lo había empujado haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—Lárgate Riruka, necesito hablar con Ichigo—el tono de Rukia fue bastante seco y su mirada un tanto amenazadora.

Riruka sonrió con suficiencia, creyó que Rukia jamás se dignaría a aparecer, pero ahí estaba, casi echando espuma por la boca—Te tardaste Kuchiki—miró a Ichigo quien apenas se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía el polvo del pantalón—he terminado con mi trabajo, ahora es asunto tuyo hacer tu parte.

La chica se marchó. Su plan había resultado un éxito, tanto que le dieron ganas de darse unas palmaditas en la espalda por su excelente trabajo, quizás considerara ser actriz en un futuro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Rukia?—el pelinaranja la miró de soslayo, fue ella quien lo había botado del asiento, pero agradeció profundamente el haberlo salvado de esa incomoda situación.

Rukia se cruzó de brazos, no tenía respuesta para la interrogante de Ichigo porque simplemente ella tampoco sabía lo que estaba haciendo ahí, ni del por qué los siguió durante la cita, mucho menos del por qué se lanzó hacia ellos cuando vio las intenciones de Riruka al querer besar a Ichigo. Fue como un acto reflejo. Su instinto de pertenencia tal vez.

— ¿Crees que ya estás listo para tener citas idiota? No me importa lo que digas, teníamos un acuerdo y éste aun no ha terminado, te enseñaré una última lección—no le dio una oportunidad de réplica al chico—si quieres saber sobre citas entonces yo te enseñaré, tendremos una mañana.

Justamente el día de san Valentín. Y Rukia tuvo la última palabra. Como siempre.

…

El día acordado, Rukia esperó a Ichigo en el mismo parque en el que se habían visto por primera vez. No pudo evitar mirarlo en cuanto él apareció, hacía frio aquella mañana de febrero, lo más sensato era optar por algo abrigador. El atuendo del pelinaranja -uno de los que ella había elegido- se veía estupendo en él, perfecto.

—Sabia que eso te quedaría bien—le alagó.

— ¿Qué dijiste enana?—otro cumplido de parte de la chica, aun si hacia frio las mejillas de Ichigo se calentaron.

—No te lo diré de nuevo idiota—con una sola vez era más que suficiente para ella—ahora camina—le ordenó.

Cada local se encontraba adornado por infinidad de globos, cintas rojas y uno que otro corazón de papel. Casi daban ganas de vomitar. Al menos esa era la impresión de ambos chicos. Si pudiese existir algo así como un Grinch de san Valentín, ese sería Ichigo o Rukia. Mucho rojo no le hacía bien a nadie, incluso los chocolates, de solo verlos podrían volverse diabéticos. Parejas tomadas de la mano en la acera. Ugh.

Sin embargo resultaba divertido mofarse de algunas parejas. Al menos ese parecía un pasatiempo en común de ambos chicos.

—Voy por un jugo—Rukia se detuvo frente a un local, estaba sedienta, su pequeña caminata había agotado sus reservas de líquidos, necesitaba reponerlos de inmediato.

Entró al local, dejando a Ichigo esperándola en la entrada. El pelinaranja entonces tanteó uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, la carta descansaba dentro, aun no tenía el valor de entregársela a Rukia. ¿Estaba mal lo que estaba haciéndole? Le había prometido a Kaien entregársela y la carta decía que esperaría a Rukia ese mismo día en algún lugar.

Un vago recuerdo de él mismo vino a su mente, aquella tarde en el parque esperando a Senna cuando ella no se presentó. Visualizó a su primo en la misma situación, aguardando por alguien que no tenía idea que él estaba ahí esperándola.

La culpa se instaló profundamente en él, la empatía afloró entonces. No era justo. Maldijo a su consciencia y su moral. Iba a hacer lo correcto.

Tan pronto como Rukia apareció frente a él con dos jugos en mano, Ichigo haló de ella, derramando en el proceso el preciado jugo, Rukia lo maldijo entonces.

El pelinaranja le tendió la carta.

— ¿Qué es esto?—su enojo cambió a confusión. La morena tomó la carta y la abrió. Leyó cada palabra. Las disculpas de Kaien por no haber creído en ella y lo arrepentido que estaba por terminar, solo pedía una oportunidad más citándola ese mismo día en una plaza cercana— ¿Por qué tienes esto y por qué me la das ahora Ichigo?

Porque quiero hacer lo correcto. Pensó él—Porque entiendo cómo se siente.

—Deberías haberla tirado.

No, lo pensó infinidad de veces pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Eran los sentimientos de Kaien plasmados en esa hoja, no los pisotearía como Senna había hecho con los suyos.

—Debes ir a verlo, incluso si no quieres nada con él debes decírselo frente a frente, no te escondas Rukia no seas una cobarde—era quizás el mejor consejo que había dado en su vida, era una lástima que él no la siguiera.

— ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso idiota?—incluso a estas alturas si iba a verlo, no sabría lo que pudiese ocurrir, Kaien aun era un capitulo abierto en su vida.

—Entonces serás una cobarde toda tu vida—reiteró.

Rukia estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero no lo hizo. Ichigo tenía razón. Mierda.

—De acuerdo—concedió—le daré una oportunidad, no más… gracias Ichigo—los ojos de Rukia se clavaron en los de Ichigo, diciendo más que un simple agradecimiento.

Estuvo a punto de irse, pero Ichigo la detuvo. Rukia no era una cobarde y él tampoco lo sería.

—Espera Rukia—tomó una bocanada de aire, jamás creyó decir estas palabras pero las pronunció—me he enamorado de ti, no sé cuando sucedió pero pasó, sé que desde un principio me lo advertiste pero no pude evitarlo, los siento.

De antemano el pelinaranja sabía que esa relación no funcionaria, y además estaba Kaien. Era mejor para ambos que ella fuese a ver a Kaien. Sin más, Ichigo se alejó de ella y Rukia no pudo detenerlo.

…

Vagó por las calles de la ciudad, divagando sobre su situación. Si era lo correcto ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? La opresión en el pecho no había disminuido sino todo lo contrario. Imaginar a Rukia con Kaien era doloroso para él. No podría aceptarlo. Por primera vez en su vida quería ser alguien egoísta.

Y entonces lo supo, esa era la única opción, olvidarse de los demás y pensar en él. Estaba cansado de ser el felpudo de los demás, que siempre lo juzgaran de manera errónea, si bien al principio Rukia lo había hecho, le había dado una pequeña oportunidad y había mirado a través de él, aceptándolo tal cual. La desconfianza de Rukia no era por su apariencia, no, era el resultado de su experiencia con Kaien, él había desconfiado de ella sin darle oportunidad alguna ¿lo haría en otra ocasión? En algún punto Kaien recaería en lo mismo y Rukia sufriría de nuevo, él no quería eso.

Sin pensarlo más, se dio la vuelta, corriendo a toda velocidad, tratando de encontrar a Rukia entre la multitud de gente, revisaría cada local si fuera necesario. Solo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde.

El aire le faltaba, las energías poco a poco disminuían. Se rindió por fin al cansancio y se apoyó en sus rodillas metiendo la mayor cantidad de oxigeno a sus pulmones. No supo ni cuánto tiempo había transcurrido ni en donde estaba.

—Creí que no regresarías cabeza de zanahoria—la tan familiar voz de Rukia se escuchó lo suficientemente cerca de él.

Alzó la mirada y en efecto era ella, de pie frente a él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Rukia?—todo ese tiempo buscándola y ella estaba ahí. Al inspeccionar el lugar se dio cuenta que era el mismo parque en el que la conoció.

—Hablé con Kaien—Rukia ignoró su pregunta—y entonces me di cuenta de algo.

Ichigo parecia expectante y confundido. Si Rukia había hablado con su primo ¿entonces qué hacía ahí?

—Eres impulsivo, un orgulloso, cínico, un sobreprotector, una persona que se antepone ante los demás por su bienestar, eres un idiota.

—Oye ¿debo considerar todo eso como un cumplido?—espetó el pelinaranja tras lo último.

—Y lo más importante de todo esto es que me he enamorado de un completo idiota—los ojos de Rukia adquirieron cierto brillo, al fin podía decir aquello que guardaba tan celosamente—no me importa tu apariencia o lo tonto que puedas llegar a ser, solamente la persona que realmente eres Ichigo…

¿Acaso ella estaba jugando? De ser así era la mejor broma que le habían jugado en años. Ella lo quería, a su manera se lo había dicho.

Rukia lo tomó del abrigo y lo atrajo hacia ella, juntando sus labios en un beso, el cálido toque de sus labios con los de Ichigo, era mejor de lo que ella había imaginado alguna vez, torpe y tierno. Ichigo la rodeó con los brazos apenas tomó consciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo, profundizando el beso.

Se separaron cuando el aire comenzó a faltarles. A pesar de todo el ambiente no se volvió tenso. La certeza flotaba en el aire. Ambos al fin habían dejado de ser unos testarudos y aceptado lo que realmente sentían.

—Lección terminada—musitó Rukia mirando a Ichigo con ojos divertidos.

—Esto apenas comienza enana—fue el pelinaranja quien tomó la iniciativa esta vez, volviendo a besar a Rukia.

Sí, podría acostumbrarse a esto. Ese definitivamente debía ser el mejor catorce de febrero de su vida. Lo demás había quedado en el pasado, fue una buena idea hacerle caso a Tatsuki después de todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fin.**_

.

.

 _ **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia. En verdad esta es una especie de adaptación o como yo le llamo mi "basado en…" ya que yo no suelo seguir fielmente la historia cuando las adapto, como ven he hecho varios cambios y resumido algunas partes de la historia original. Espero fuese de su agrado. Si es así háganmelo saber con un hermoso review en el fondo de los reviews.**_


End file.
